


Hold Me Just a Little Tighter

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, Canon - TV, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Femslash, Grief/Mourning, POV Female Character, Porn, Porn Battle, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/291881.html">femslash_today porn battle</a>, prompts "vulnerable" and "fireside".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Just a Little Tighter

It shouldn’t be the first thing they do after Richard dies. It just feels right.

Maybe it makes more sense to happen around the fire, silent at first, as Cara sits with the now-powerless agiel lying across her lap. She doesn’t know what to think. Apparently Kahlan thought she would think something else, and the failure to meet her own expectations is painful.

But then she’s moving, sitting next to Cara with full dark eyes, kissing her. Cara’s mouth opens automatically, and she’s used to leading here, but Kahlan’s strength ripples through her as their tongues touch gently. Cara moans and Kahlan pulls back a little. “Now you can use it on me,” Kahlan whispers, eyes falling to the agiel.

Cara can’t exactly breathe, but the tilt of her head speaks more than words.

“Please, Cara,” Kahlan says, hands scrabbling for Cara’s waist, hips twisting ever closer to her. “I need you, this, everything.”

“It may hurt?” Cara didn’t mean it to come out as a question, but her voice feels like some distant thing she doesn’t know how to grasp, with the heat of their bodies all she really comprehends.

Kahlan pulls at her, pulls Cara off the small log she’s sitting on, pulls them crumbling down into each other on the hard earth. Cara’s fingers wrap around her lifeless agiel, and her lips tremble momentarily before they crash into Kahlan’s, tongue dancing with desperate anticipation.

Some of Kahlan’s bodice-ties rip as Cara tries to get them undone, growling in frustration, and if desire is an emotion then she is nothing more than that. She releases Kahlan’s breasts at last, kisses them as they heave, running her lips and teeth across them in designs that don’t mean anything but pleasure. Kahlan’s hand holds tightly to Cara’s hip, hard enough to bruise, and it makes Cara shiver that Kahlan knows that she loves the near-pain.

She slips the agiel between them, finding Kahlan’s folds, fingers leading just for a second to make sure she’s ready—then she drives it in. Kahlan gasps, arching up, eyes dilating.

Cara thrusts short and quick, and Kahlan’s whimper shakes as she curves closer to the fast-moving agiel. It’s never been like this, but everything is different now, and they don’t know what it means. Cara throws her head back, face to the sky, free hand grasping at the bare ground beneath her knees as she holds herself over Kahlan. Every inch of her aches with need for this.

Kahlan’s sobbing breaths are better than the taste of her that Cara usually loves, and she wants to lean closer and inhale them in. But she doesn’t. Her agiel touches Kahlan for her, pushing deeper as Kahlan lifts her hips. It’s like it’s not them here, almost, or as if they’re acting out the parts of a different them. Cara feels herself shake, her throat tighten, and of all things her _eyes_ are stinging.

Kahlan breaks at last, nails pushing through Cara’s leather to mark her hips, Cara groaning with the reeling sensation. She just lies beneath Cara, shaking, strands of her dark hair plastered across her perspiration-shiny face. Cara is wavering on the edge before Kahlan sits up, pulling Cara in and pushing her knee between Cara’s legs.

Cara cries out as her tender clit is overwhelmed with the sudden pressure, and her arms grip Kahlan tightly to her as they crash down to the earth, release enveloping her.

Then Kahlan’s breath is almost sobbing again, and she cradles Cara in her arms. The relief is all that Cara can feel, but she doesn’t pull away, and her arms just relax around Kahlan. They lie entwined, a mess, but together. Cara can feel the inaudible hum of satisfaction between them, but her eyes are wet, and Kahlan holds her too desperately. Cara doesn’t understand anything, anymore. And yet, this still feels right.


End file.
